Little Do You Know
by BackForward
Summary: Veteran's Day is near and Hyde and Jackie are both unhappy until Hyde gets an idea. Somewhat based off of Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra.


Jackie slowly lifted the plate she had just washed up into a cabinet. Years ago she never could have pictured herself doing housework but it was a reality that she had gotten used to. She felt him kiss her head before going into their bedroom. She suddenly let go of her breath that she didn't know she was holding. When she and Steven had first gotten back together everything had been great, now they lived together and all she ever felt was anxious. She could feel tears falling down her cheeks.

 _Little do you know_

 _How I'm breaking while you fall asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm still haunted by the memory_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to pick myself from piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

She had first had the nightmare of Sam coming back and revealing she and Steven were married again two months after they moved in together. She had never told Steven because she was afraid of what might happen, if he would laugh at her or comfort her and she didn't want to know what she would get from him. The nightmare came back at least once a week but she handled it herself. She would tell herself it wasn't real but then she would remember when she first saw Sam and remember just how real that was.

 _Underneath it all I'm held captive by the hole inside_

 _I've been holding back_

 _For the fear that you might change your mind_

 _I'm ready to forgive you but forgetting is a harder fight_

 _Little do you know_

 _I need a little more time_

Ever since her first nightmare she hadn't been herself. It was like every time she closed her eyes he was with Sam. She had forgiven him the day she saw the regret in his eyes on New Year's Day 1980 but since the nightmares had started she hadn't been happy for more than a few hours. She hadn't been happy because she was in constant fear. Constant fear of Sam, constant fear of Steven, and constant fear of who she would become without the man she loved.

 _Away, away_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, away_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, away_

 _The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me_

Hyde felt his whole body tense when Jackie walked into their bedroom. Despite the darkness of the room he could see the pain in her eyes. He had never felt worse pain than that moment seeing the woman he loved in pain, pain that he knew he had caused. He knew that even though she claimed to be over everything that had happened she was still scared. He wanted to reassure her that he wasn't going anywhere this time but every time he tried to tell her something stopped him. He looked over at her as she climbed into bed next to him and rested her head on him.

 _Little do you know_

 _I know you're hurt while I'm sound asleep_

 _Little do you know_

 _All my mistakes are solely drowning me_

 _Little do you know_

 _I'm trying to make it better piece by piece_

 _Little do you know_

 _I, I love you till the sun dies_

Hyde sighed as he felt her roll around the bed. He had first found out about her nightmares when she started talking in her sleep. His heart broke because he couldn't think of a way how to make her feel better. He was started to hate himself for everything he did to her. For putting her through his unsuccessful non marriage, for making her think she was in love with Fez, but most of all for hurting her. It had taken him a few weeks but he finally knew that he was going to save her and this time he wasn't going to run away, he couldn't run away. He loved her too much.

 _Away, just wait_

 _I love you like I've never felt the pain, just wait_

Jackie lied awake as she stared at a sleeping Steven. She wished he would do something to show her he loved her instead of just going through the motions. She needed him to so she could be happy again. She kissed his lips before getting out of bed. She loved him but she needed to know he loved her too.

 _I love you like I've never been afraid, just wait_

 _Our love we see right here stays so lay your head on me_

 _Away, away_

 _I love you like you've never felt the pain, away_

 _I promise you don't have to be afraid, away_

 _The love you see right here stays so lay your head on me_

 _Lay your head on me_

 _So lay your head on me_

 _'Cause little do you know_

 _I love you till the sun dies_

Hyde sat up in the morning and quickly came to a realization. He knew what he had to do-what he _wanted_ to do. He had driven her to Mr. and Mrs. Forman's house so they could hang out with the recently returned Forman and Donna as well as Brooke and Kelso who were visiting from Chicago.

"Steven!" Mrs. Forman's arms wrapped around him the second he had walked into the door.

"Hey Mrs. Forman." He scratched his head as he watched Jackie hug Mrs. Forman before taking the potato salad they had brought into the kitchen.

"You mad that didn't you Steven?" Mrs. Forman asked quietly with fear clear in her voice.

"Yeah." He confirmed as the two of them made their way to the kitchen. He saw Jackie talking to Donna outside and smiled. She looked happier than she had been in months.

"Do you remember what we talked about a few years ago?" Mrs. Forman asked before laughing.

Hyde laughed as he remembered the exact conversation she was talking about.

" _Hey Steven is your girlfriend okay?"_

" _She's not my girlfriend."_

" _Are you sure?"_

" _Yes I'm sure! I don't like her. She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy. She's everything that I hate."_

" _But Steven you hate everything."_

" _What's that supposed to mean?"_

" _Well it means that maybe you like her 'cause, I kinda think you do."_

" _No! How could I like her? Because I don't like her. Because I can't like her! Mrs. Forman if I like her, shoot me."_

" _Pow!"_

"Steven is Jackie okay?" Mrs. Forman asked suddenly pulling him out of the memory before he could remember the rest.

"I'm not sure." Hyde was so focused on his conversation that he didn't even hear the door open. "She's shallow and rich and mean and bossy. She's everything that I hate...but I love her."

"Oh my god Steven!"

Hyde nearly jumped at the sound of her voice but he couldn't help but realize that it was the happiest he had heard her in a while. He felt her arms wrap around him and for the first time in months it didn't feel like she was clinging onto him for dear life and that made him happier than he had ever felt. He ignored everything that Forman, Kelso, and Fez were saying in attempt to burn him. "Come on Jackie we're going to the freaking court house."

"Why?" Jackie asked as her face fell. "Steven did you trench that poor old man's yard again?"

"No!" Hyde defended himself before sighing. "We're getting married."

"Oh my god!" He was sure he was going to go deaf soon because of that happy scream Jackie had let out. He pulled a ring out of his pocket and slid it onto her hand. "We'll be back."

.

Every doubt in Jackie's mind had vanished the second she heard Steven talking to Mrs. Forman. She knew then and there that he loved her and was never going to leave her again. Of course when he had told her they were getting married she loved that he knew he didn't need to ask her. She loved that he had said it the way he had asked her out on their first date, even on the anniversary of the day she had kissed him and lied to him. They had hopped in the El Camino to go to the courthouse and Kitty had rushed into her car and followed them with their friends and even Red refusing to stay at Forman's house. A courthouse wedding was never something she had dreamed of but the man who stood across from her while they were getting married was much better than any man she had ever dreamed of. The fact that Steven Hyde was marrying her made up for where it was.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride."

Jackie smiled after Steven had kissed her before whispering. "It's a Veteran's Day miracle."

She smiled when he laughed before looking down.

Little did he know she was pregnant.

 **A/N So I hope you guys liked this, I know towards the end it got a bit different but regardless I hope you liked it and even if you didn't please leave a review on how you think I can get better, I love Jackie and Hyde and I kept picturing them in my mind when I heard this song (Little Do You Know by Alex and Sierra).**


End file.
